Will You Stay: Walking Dead
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: OleLivia one-shot Request! Philip caught sight of Michonne again. This time she was alone. He found her at a nearby bench, with a can of soda in her hand, one leg crossed over the other. Damn, was she beautiful.


**A/N: A one-shot request for OleLivia. Michonne catches Philip's attention at one of Woodbury's cookouts. He finds her in the company of Andrea, but with those charms of his, he has her like a dog on a leash. Philip finds out his true feelings for that warrior and admits them. If it's not mutual, he will be fine with that, and watch her from afar. This is my first time writing a soft story too in a very long time, so lets see how it plays out! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I **DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!** **

**Warnings: Language( I am a pottymouth) and tiny Michonne/Philip themes. **

**Will You Stay: Walking Dead**

**::**

The Georgia sun was hot. The air was sticky, but the mouth-watering smells of sweet barbeque and grilled corn-on-the-cob seemed to beat the heat. The Governor was the host of this wonderful cookout; he's always been the one behind it, has been for years, ever since Woodbury was born. Before it could all begin, and before anyone could start chowing down, he raised a glass to his civilians and gave a wonderful toast.

The cheering was loud, but that's what he loved to hear. He was proud to be the Governor, their Governor. Finally letting the cookout commense, Philip wandered off somewhere in the large group of people and found himself staring at two beautiful women up ahead, standing near one of the drink stands.

Andrea was a lovely woman, but Michonne, that stealthy, warrior of a woman was more than just lovely. She was devious, secretive and very beautiful. The Governor had his eyes on her at all times.

On the way towards them, he smiled at the young girl behind the soda stand and takes one with a nod. He wiggles carelessly through the bunch of folk wandering about and stops to say 'hi' to the wonderful women before him. Andrea smiles brightly at him and he smiles in return. "Are you enjoyin' yourselves?" he asked curiously, sipping from his cold can of 7-up as his eyes suddenly found Michonne's.

"Definitely," Andrea admitted, placing both of her hands on her hips, while watching the people enjoy what was left of life. Michonne gave her head a gentle nod and crosses her arms across her back, staring up at the Governor with something in her eye. The man notices it and smiles a smile only Michonne could see. Philip gives both of the women a nod and decides to leave them alone, until things start to die down. He wanted them to enjoy as much of the food and entertainment that was possible, while he drifts off to have a little chat with Milton.

The quiet man was having a blast. When Philip came up to him, he smiled and took a drink from his cup of water. "Hello, Philip, this is quite the gathering, and this is the only reason why I enjoy the summers," Milton explained himself and that smile never seemed to fade away as the two men shared glances. Philip patted him on the back and gave him back a smile. "It is isn't it, anyway, do you happen to know much about Michonne?" the older man asked out of curiosity, keeping his hand on Milton's shoulder.

Milton furrowed his brows out of confusion and thought, and gave his head a shake. "Sorry, I don't," the younger man confessed, holding his cup tightly, feeling the condensation collect on his skin. Philip just gave him a soft smile and left.

Leaving Milton, Philip caught sight of Michonne again. This time she was alone. He found her at a nearby bench, with a can of soda in her hand, one leg crossed over the other. Damn, was she beautiful. Philip knew what he felt for her and how he felt it. He wanted her to know, but he didn't want to scare her off, she already wants to leave. So, instead of thinking of the negative side to all of this, Philip decided he should go up to her, take a short friendly walk with her and then tell her, and admit to her that he didn't want her to stay just because of her abilities.

He was hoping she'd feel the same, but thinking too far ahead was always dangerous. He began to walk up to her and he could see her eyes on him. The more he got closer, the hotter the air felt against his skin.

She made his body do strange things. When he came up to her and stopped, she traveled her eyes up his body and stopped at his. "May I have a seat?" he wondered, motioning to the empty spot right beside her. The woman just shrugged and moved a little to the right. Philip took that as an 'okay' and sat down, being careful with where he let his eyes wander.

"If you don't mind me askin', what do you do when Andrea isn't with you, it seems a little strange not seein' her next to you?" he asked, letting out a charming chuckle that made her turn her head and stare. Michonne uncrossed her legs and sat up straight, feeling the sun beam across her collarbone. She snickered and it made him think twice about things. She was quite the closed woman, but he liked that about her.

"I just do whatever, what do you think I do?" she stated, now returning a similar question, leaning forward in to her lap and their eyes suddenly met. Philip sat up erect and picked at his fingernails with a smile on his lips.

"You are one different woman, but I admire that," he told her, giving her a stare only she could recognize. She smiled a very small smile and sat up again.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he finally let it slip, but it didn't wreck his nerves just yet. They never broke the stare. Michonne cracked a grin and nodded her head. It surprised him, but it had very much pleased him. They both stood to their feet and began their walk.

**.**

****The air was still sticky but the sun began to disappear behind a bundle of clouds. That was good. "You are a strange man, Governor," Michonne said totally out of the blue, but it didn't surprise Philip at all. He kept his hands in his pockets and looked down at her. He smiled wide.

"I guess you can say that, but what about you, aren't we all a little strange?" he added in to the mix and heard a tiny chuckle escape her lips. He was enjoying the little time they had together, even if it was in the public eye. Michonne seemed like a hard woman to obtain, she was like a priceless jewel that all the men wanted. He would give up his entire life just to see her, just to be beside her like this. He hasn't had this in a very long time; he's had all the love affairs he could handle, but what he wanted was romance. All of those women were flings, nothing special.

Michonne though, she was special.

"I want you to stay, Michonne," he let another confess slip right passed his lips, but he didn't bother to think about the rejection, he was ready for it. Michonne gave him a quick glance and returned her eyes ahead of her.

They walked in step together. It was weird but it made her smile. Was she feeling differently about this man and if so, why, why were her feelings betraying her so suddenly? It was begining to drive her mad, all of this. He was definitely a charming fellow.

"I would like a reason, Governor," she didn't even turn to look at him this time. Maybe she was afraid he'd see her eyes sparkle or her lips quiver. Philip knew they were currently in the public eye, but it didn't change his mind and thoughts about her. He stopped and so did she suddenly. Their eyes met and she hoped they wouldn't at the moment, but they did.

He smiled down at her and the tension between them grew almost painful and her throat had suddenly become full of sand. She's never felt this way around any man. Not even her past lover. It was a total confusion to her, but she didn't mind it, honestly.

She never knew this damaged heart of hers could blow up so suddenly. "I admire you, I do a lot and I want you to stay because I would love to get to know you better," he finally confessed the whole thing in one sentence and it changed the tension between them so instantly. Michonne looked down at the space between their bodies and felt a smile touch her lips. She couldn't believe she was feeling this way, and she just couldn't believe that a man could be this sweet to a woman.

She began to think things over inside her mind. A chat with Andrea would be perfect. They smiled at each other and began to walk back.

**::**

**E/N: I hope you readers enjoyed and I hope you liked it as much as I do OleLivia! It was quite an interesting request! I just love Michonne/Philip...I tried my best to make it as soft as possible! XP**


End file.
